transformation_howfandomcom-20200213-history
Underground monsters (tmnt)
The monster out people turned into monsters. History The Foot Clan captured a number of innocent people and subjected them to horrendous experiments, transforming them into monsters capable of surviving underground. The Foot used these creatures to search the underground beneath New York for the Utroms and discovered an Y'Lyntian settlement. Once it was determined that the Utroms were not hiding underground, the Diggers were ordered to be terminated. However, some of the Diggers retained their humanity and rebelled against the Foot, who then abandoned their underground outpost. Others were not fortunate, prowling the tunnels, becoming nothing but mindless beasts. Pursued by the others, each of the Diggers were soon transported into stasis chambers by the Entity, the city's sole Y'Lyntian guardian, where the crystal moon that powered the crystals could restore them to human form. Though he claimed he wanted the Diggers' aid in repopulating the city, it is presumed he intended them to be the slaves of a new Y'Lyntian empire. After the TMNT imprison the Entity, they find the Diggers have reverted to human form. Unfortunately, they soon discover that straying too far from the crystal moon causes them to revert into their monster forms, forcing them to stay in the city. As the TMNT promise to return, the Diggers began to exhaust themselves trying to find a permanent cure. After using up a lot of crystals, they tried using explosives to break a few chunks from the crystal moon. Unfortunately, they accidentally dislodged the crystal moon from the cavern roof, causing it to fall into the lava. Without its regenerative effects, the Diggers reverted to their monster forms, attacking anything that moved. By the TMNT returned with a cure, the Diggers attacked them. Donatello first administered the cure to Quarry, who reverted to her human form, Sydney. But to use more crystals to inoculate the others, they needed to restore the crystal moon. After raising the crystal moon from the lava, the Diggers became human again and were given the cure, enabling them to return to the surface. Transformations The transformations for the monsters are very quick and fast and only last 2 or three seconds, and have the characters morph into the monsters. The monsters usually take the colours off the users hair or take a random colour and their monster forms are usually hirbrids, and have super speed and super strength. Along with some with the ability to shoot webs climb walls and spit acid. Quarry/Sydney When Quarry was freed from her pod in the end off the episode Quarry was revealed to be a young hot woman with short blue hair. We don't see her transform as she transformed when in the smoke but was naked but shocked that she was human again. Her monster form is in the form of a 10 foot tall dragon faced, dinosaur hybrid that could shot acid but had blue hair just like when she was human, but could not remember her actual name. In her next appearance the monsters have turned back into monster do to dropping the crystal moon the only thing that kept them human into lava, all the people immeadietly turned back into monsters with no sanity. When Quarry was transforming back it looked like Quarry was in pain and Quarry with pain face, and puts both her hand on her head as her hair appears to be rising up. Then her eyes turn white and the front part off her hair resemble that off horns she eventually turns around as her clothes hair and she turns into a monster. When Quarry is cured she looks weak and sweaty and tired as well but happy that she was back to normal now. Unnamed female insectoid monster The monster was behind a wall so only about half off the robot was still present and the monster has four arms and a dragon shaped head with two small yellow horns, and a back that was blue and scaly. The monster kneeled down as the blue back began to get more and more wavy. The yellow horn on her nose turned to skin but was still hard and the monster lowered it's lower arms down. The top part off the mouth became the same length of the lower part and the top arms on the monster turned from skinny to a thicker length. The monster back became more wavy and was turning yellow. The monsters arms turned more thicker in width as well, and the monster's skin was now human skin colour. The monster was now almost identical to a human and the monsters back was now that off human hair though the monsters fingers were still three long sharp claws. The monsters eyes turn human as the girl turned to human eyes but had her eyes closed and the horns on her head were now receded into her body. Then the monsters claws turns into fingers, and now the monster is a young beautiful woman with now blond curly hair. The woman with her eyes still closed is now smiling with her hands right in front off her. Trivia * The colours off the monsters are usually the colour off their hair when human. * Although many off the monsters look masculine most off the monsters are females. * It's unknown how many people were mutated into monsters. * Because the monsters are naked when turning into humans all off the transformation are seen the shoulder up to avoid profanity. Gallery Screen Shot 2016-09-01 at 01.43.18.png Screen Shot 2016-09-01 at 01.43.34.png Screen Shot 2016-09-01 at 01.43.47.png Screen Shot 2016-09-01 at 01.43.58.png Screen Shot 2016-09-01 at 01.44.11.png Screen Shot 2016-09-01 at 01.44.23.png Screen Shot 2016-09-01 at 01.44.36.png Screen Shot 2016-09-01 at 01.44.48.png Screen Shot 2016-09-01 at 01.45.04.png Screen Shot 2016-09-01 at 01.45.24.png